rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Zephon Altus Zontlas
Zephon Altus Gonzo is the first son of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo and Lily Gonzo, the fourth child of Aztarwyn and third son, born on the 26th of Pentember, Year 188 of the Fifth Age, and is King of the Province of Helsgrunn. He hasn't had much of an interesting life, being Royalty. He has two sisters, Rachel Gonzo and Akiza Gonzo, and a step-brother named Setomus Clough, and has a daughter named Mikayla. Like any other Gonzo, he practices the Gonzo Religion, the belief of Aztarwyn. History The history of Zephon Altus Gonzo. Pre-Roleplaying History Zephon was born in the room of Aztarwyn and Lily Gonzo, with many of the elder Gonzo watching. Zephon was the first born son of Aztarwyn whom he took a liking for, unlike his other sons, Thomas Gonzo, for converting to Saradominism and the Nekai Family, and Terwyllon, otherwise known as Aztarwyn Gonzo Junior, the Zarosian Dominus. Zephon lived a pretty boring life as royalty for his first 15 years. During this time, he endured through the Cruor-Fremennik war, ending when he was 15. Also during this, his sister Akiza was born a year after he was. "How come she gets to be trained first?!" Akiza and Zephon had decided to sit upon the throne chairs in the throne room in Hauptsitz. Akiza and Zephon then got into an argument regarding who would become the ruler of the Empire after father had passed the throne on. Aztarwyn then walked into the room and decided to boot Zephon off of his throne, letting Akiza stay on hers. After having a conversation with Akiza, Aztarwyn and her went down to the lobby to begin her training of self-defence, something Zephon should've been trained in first. During the short spar, Akiza's leg was broken, and she was carried off into her room. After Aztarwyn took his leave from the room, Zephon came in and unleashed on Akiza. He had forced her to admit she was jealous of him becoming the Emperor and she wouldn't become the Empress, doing so by pulling on her hair and grabbing her ankle and bending her leg back at the same time. Aztarwyn had Zephon apologize for hurting Akiza later. "What the fuck was that for?" First Kiss Dealing with the Injury "The throne is yours" "But, Akiza. I love you." Marriage and becoming Kaiser As Kaiser Letting daddy take the throne Ruling Helsgrunn "I think I'm pregnant." Personality Zephon is nearly almost emotionless, as he has yet to actually develop one. Zephon can be whiny at times, and also cares for his sister. This'll be written in more when he has a personality. Appearance Zephon dresses casual, unlike his father. He has short black hair, and blue eyes, like his mothers. He wears the cape of Cruor, and wears an attire much like his father's. He's currently working on buffing himself up, and getting a nicely done muscular build. Trivia *Zephon is the first role-played son of Aztarwyn that had a role-played birth. (NOTE: Parts of it were obviously timeskipped, that should go without saying.) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gonzo Family Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Aztarwynian Category:Noble Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Misthalin Category:Mage